itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is an on-going continuation of the 20th season of Power Rangers, leaving off from Power Rangers Megaforce. This series uses elements from both Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The themes of this season include teamwork, sea-faring vehicles, pirate aesthetic, perseverance, and nostalgia; as per the series' 20th anniversary. Synopsis After defeating the last of the Robots serving under Vrak, an enemy known only as The Messenger boasts that their masters will soon arrive to decimate the planet. This heralds the invasion of The Armada led by Prince Vekar. To defeat this new threat, Gosei grants the Rangers new Morphers, new Zords, and special Keys that allow them to assume Super Mega Mode. As the Super Megaforce, the Rangers can take on the forms and powers of every Power Rangers team that has preceded them. The Armada better look out! Production To Be Added Characters Rangers Troy Burrows - Red Super Megaforce Ranger - played by Andrew Gray The responsible, if rather quiet, leader of the Super Mega Rangers. Is intent on searching for the missing Robo Knight. Noah Carver - Blue Super Megaforce Ranger - played by John Mark Loudermilk A resourceful tech-guy that can think his way out of anything. Has information on the Legendary Rangers at his fingertips. Gia Moran - Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger - played by Ciara Hanna The popular girl on campus with both brains and brawn. Best friend of the Pink Ranger. Jake Holling - Green Super Megaforce Ranger - played by Azim Rizk The sociable jokester of the team. Ever the optimist. Emma Goodall - Pink Super Megaforce Ranger - played by Christina Masterson A kind-hearted girl with a healthy love for nature and photography. Best friends with the Yellow Ranger. Orion - Silver Megaforce Ranger - played by Cameron Jebo An alien citizen of the planet Andresia whose home-world was wiped out by the Armada. Has come to Earth seeking revenge. Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Robo Knight - Currently missing in action. Legendary Rangers (In order of appearance) Jayden Shiba - Red Samurai Ranger - played by Alex Heartman Casey Rhodes - Red Jungle Fury Ranger - played by Jason Smith Villains *The Armada **Emperor Mavro **Prince Vekar **Levira **Damaras **Argus **X-Borgs - Grunts **Bruisers - The more advanced grunts of The Armada. **Vrak Arsenal Weapons *Super Mega Saber *Super Mega Blaster *Super Silver Spear *Megaforce Blaster **Dragon Sword **Shark Bowgun **Tiger Claw **Phoenix Shot **Snake Axe Zords *Ultimate Legendary Megazord **Turbo Falcon Zord/Legendary RPM Megazord **Q-Rex Drill *Legendary Q-Rex Megazord **Q-Rex Megazord **Legendary Megazord ***Super Mega Skyship Zord ***Super Mega Jet Zord ***Super Mega Wheeler Zord ***Super Mega Racer Zord ***Super Mega Sub Zord *Legendary Samurai Megazord **Delta Runner/Legendary S.P.D. Megazord **Mystic Dragon/Legendary Mystic Force Megazord **Red Lionzord/Legendary Wild Force Megazord *Minizord/Legendary Ninja Megazord Other *Gosei Morpher *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Silver Morpher *Legendary Ranger Keys Episodes #Super Megaforce #Earth Fights Back #Blue Saber Saga #A Lion's Alliance #Samurai Surprise #Spirit of the Tiger #Silver Lining, Part One #Silver Lining, Part Two #Power of Six #The Perfect Storm #Love is in the Air #United As One #The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer #In the Driver's Seat #All Hail Prince Vekar #Vrak Is Back, Part One #Vrak is Back, Part Two #Emperor Mavro #The Wrath #Legendary Battle Category:Saban Brands Era Category:Seasons Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce